This invention relates generally to a self-locking nut and bolt assembly and, more particularly, to such an assembly in which the nut can be easily threaded onto the bolt in one direction but is highly resistant to rotation in the opposite direction.
Various lock nuts are known both commercially and in the patent literature. Most such lock nuts, however, are less than satisfactory in that they can become dislodged or loosened by various types of torsional, lateral and axial vibrations. Others are excessively expensive to produce, are cumbersome and complicated or are suitable for use in only specialized applications.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a nut and bolt assembly in which the nut can be relatively easily tightened on the bolt and will reliably maintain any position thereon even when subjected to excessive vibrations and which is in addition relatively inexpensive to manufacture.